


Screw You, Rick

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [19]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick decides he needs see type of seeds, so he drags both you and Morty along for the ride.Needless to say, shit goes wrong very fast.





	1. Chapter 1

You scream in horror as you watch Morty tumble down the cliffside. Rick had given him a pair of boots that was suppose to keep him from doing exactly what he did.

"Rick you son of a bitch!!"

You screamed horrified as you looked down at Morty yelling and moaning in pain.

"H-h-h-he has to turn -- turn them on first! You can't -- you can't just expect them to -- to work without--without turning them on!"

Rick mocked as he turned his own boots on with the push of some button. You snapped your head and and grabbed him by the collar of the jacket he wore.

"Are you fucking crazy!? Beth is going to kill you -- kill us -- if she sees Morty like this!"

You cried out having the older man shove you off him and stopped your yelling in his face.

"Je-Jesus! Just -- just calm down!"

Rick said grabbing you by the waist and attaching something to your shirt. It was flickering as you looked down at it. What the fuck was that?

"I only had -- I only had two pairs of these boots. This will -- this will have to do with you."

Rick said as he picked you up as if you were light as a feather. You gasped a little figuring that whatever Rick had stuck on your shirt made your body weight nothing.

"What is this antigravity?"

"B-Bingo kid."

Rick said as he held you close to his body as he started walking down the side of the cliff. You squeaked and clung to him by wrapping your hands around his neck and pressing yourself close to his body.

Rick didn't say anything else as he kept you close to him, making sure to not drop you.

The moment your feet touched the ground you removed yourself from Rick and kneeled down by Morty.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

You cursed your hands on the sides of your head. Morty was in tremendous pain as he cursed Rick and twitched.

You looked over his legs as Rick stood there bitching at him, explaining - once again - that Morty had to turn on the boots in order to use them.

"Fix this shit Rick! You're incredibly smart! Isn't there like -- a demension where they have advanced medicine to fix this!?"

You questioned causing Rick to belch.

"Alright, alright, hold -- hold on."

Rick said taking out his portal gun and vanished through a portal. You blinked before turning away from the spot where Rick vanished and looked down at Morty.

"It's gonna be okay Morty. Rick is going to fix this."

"R-Rick c-can k-k-kiss my ass! Owe! Oh! Ah!"

Morty said crying as he laid there, his legs in a bad way. You sighed and placed your hands on Morty's forehead trying to comfort him like you did when he was a smaller child.

"I know, Morty. Trust me, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

You scrunched up your nose the moment Rick told you that you had to shove these big ass seeds either up your ass or vigina.

You told him no.

There was no way in hell you were doing that and it was sad to say that you felt no regret when Morty was forced to then take two of them up his ass after Rick had come back from some other world with some broken bones serum and pumped Morty's legs full with it.

Now, Rick used the excuse that he had no more portal power left and the three of you had to go through an international space customs check.

So, with Morty's seeds up his ass and Rick left with no portal gun the three of you found yourselves running and screaming through the building being chased by police or the federation -- whatever Rick called them.

After a whacky and crazy _"I'm going to fucking kill you, Rick!"_ scenario the three of you ended up in Morty's garage. You were mortified when the portal came to a close.

You didn't even have time to register what all happened when Beth and Jerry came and started saying how they were moving him out to a nursing home because Morty had been missing too much school.

You stood there trying to even fathom the whole alien world bullshit the three of you had just been through whIle Morty was mumbling off pi and before you knew anything else Morty was on the floor moaning and groaning.

You glanced at Rick, watching as he walked away from Morty.

"You're -- you're just going to leave him like that?"

"There's -- there's nothing I can do."

Rick belched out looking down at you. He raised a brow and handed you his flask. You looked down at it.

"First time in another world is pretty wild for most."

He told you tossing his arm around your shoulder, shutting out the light, and closing the garage door behind him as he walked the two of you toward the couch in the livingroom.

You stopped him halfway through the kitchen.

"No... no I need to go home."

You told him causing a brow to be raised. You handed him back his flask. The only reason you had come with him was because it was your first adventure with him.

Before you had been too young, and then he left for nearly ten years.

But you couldn't help but think that this first time going through the portal would probably be your last.

You were shot at and nearly forced to shove shit up your ass that would have turned you into... whatever the fuck was happening to Morty right now.

"Well... I'll find you for our -- our next adventure. Later -- later kid."

Rick said taking his flask and walking into the livingroom.

You sighed. Rolling your eyes you moved out of the Smith's kitchen and out the front door.

You highly doubted you'd say yes.


End file.
